Halo: Triumph Within Doubt
, a Second Great War Trilogy story. '''Introduction' 2604, a year of destruction as are its adjacents with the oncoming brutality of the war. During this time, Harvest was a bustling metropolitan planet and one of the top twenty agricultural colonies. It has served as a safe haven from the war on the frontlines, the new borders of the Human Sphere. This peace, however, ends today, and its up to soldiers and civilians alike to preserve it. Dramatis Personae Civilians *Jack Williams, owner of Williams Ranch Halo: Rising Upon End Prologue Harvest was a new land of prosperity. Its supercontinent was coated with a sheet of mile-high cities, farms, and large forests. With a population of nearly fifty million, it is much more crucial to interplanetary economy than ever before. Since the Human-Covenant War, its whispy lands have also been laden with elements of the 45th Division as well as an entire division of Colonial Militants. During the Kongo Wars, rebels assaulted Harvest with 2,000 footsoldiers as well as multiple freighters, though to no avail. The skirmish's outcome became one of many roots of the pride Harvestians hold in their hearts. Fifteen miles outside of Utgard city limits, a small town known as Bradbury was filled with nearly ten thousand citizens and a fair share of cattle. One ranch in particular, the Williams Ranch, was quite popular for its quality of meat that it distributed to a select few in the area, primarily its regular customers and a handful of restaurants. Jack Williams, the ranch's third owner, was a military and cattle enthusiast, and was not afraid to try and master either of the two. ---- Jack peered down the scope of his rifle. At his age, he was neither too young nor too old for this, and he felt great about doing it. It refreshed him at times and was a favorite hobby of his. He took one last deep breath and fired the twenty-two caliber rifle, impaling the rodent-like vermin above its fron left leg. He released a sigh as he began trotting over to retrieve his kill. His surroundings resembled what could be a mix of Californian redwood forests and a tropical rainforest. Seemingly mile-high trees as wide as twenty feet tower over a blanket of dead leaves and flourishing life almost unique to the colonies. With pristine air quality, Harvest has become a popular tourist site especially due to its many new memorials constructed during the mid to late twenty-sixth century. Jack arrived at the site of the kill. The creature resembled a rabbit yet had large eyes and a long tail coated in a suit of furry brown armor. He squatted down to examine the animal. This was Jacks fifth prize of the month, and he was proud of it. After taking a few snapshots of it with his handheld chatter device, Jack began the trek to his old 'Hog, which he nicknamed Jan. It was a troop transport model which was sold off when the class was retired some time after the war. Jack's father redesigned the rear as a sort of sleeping quarters. The roll cage was preserved while the seats were torn out. A few sheets of metal acted as a cover over the cage while a small cot lay where the seats once were. Perhaps the most interesting aspect of the vehicle are a handful of slashes on various armor panels coating the 'Hog, presumable from Jiralhanae weaponry. Once arriving at the off-road vehicle, Jack dumped a few liters of stream water into the vehicle's converter and used a Zippo-style lighter to light a cigarette as he entered the vehicle and set the carcass in a container in the foot area of the passenger seat before he began the one-hundred mile ride home. Category:Halo: Infinity Category:SGW Trilogy